


Gone For Good, And This Is It

by Kurai Himitsu (Taskuhecate)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Graveside Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-10
Updated: 2005-10-10
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Kurai%20Himitsu
Summary: A visit...a confession...but not what you'd expect.





	Gone For Good, And This Is It

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**  I thought this one was somewhat sweet, though I know Yuka-chan doesn't like the idea much... Oh well, I'm doing it anyway. Please enjoy it!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  Don't own  _Furuba_  and I'm not making money off this—get  _back_ , you blood-sucking lawyers!
> 
>  

The day was bright and cheery, a stark contrast to his mood as he stood, his mouth set in a thin line and near jagged. In his hand, he held a deep, velvety red rose, its leaves a gentle green and its thorns stripped. It had seemed so fitting in the store...now it only made the truth and the mortal fatality more harsh and solid.

Kyou swallowed. "H-here," he whispered, his voice muted and hoarse. "I...I brought you a rose... I thought you might like it..."

There was no answer, though he knew he'd been stupid to hope for one. He looked down at the rose in his hands as he fingered the nearly blood-red petals. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'm so sorry Tohru... I should have— _gods_ , I should've called Hatori sooner... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be so stubborn... This is all my fault..."

A soft wind blew through the grass, ruffling his orange hair and kissing his cheek. He took a shaking breath and slowly slumped to the ground, tears slipping past his lashes. "Please Tohru, I loved you—I  _still_  love you! I miss you...so much..."

He sighed and finally let go of the rose, setting it beside the cool stone, brushing his fingers down the words—the name—engraved on the slick marble: Honda Tohru. "Please... I love you...and I always will. I'm sorry... _gods_ ,  _please_ , forgive me..."

"She does, I'm sure," came a soft voice from behind him. He looked back to see Shigure, clad in a dark kimono and holding a book in his hands. "Tohru-kun, I believe, was incapable of holding a grudge or being angry at all, really."

Kyou's lips twitched slightly toward a smile, though it reeked of sadness and regret. "It's my fault she's dead—I saw how sick she was!" His shoulders were shaking and Shigure sighed, kneeling beside him.

"Kyou..."

"I  _saw_ ," he said again, his hand gripping the grass, his thin frame shaking now. "She was so sick, but I didn't call Hatori...not until it was too late... It's all my fault—I  _am_  a monster!"

The dog shook his head. "Tohru never once thought that about you—and I, for the most part, trust her judgment." Kyou shook his head, his hair falling in his crimson eyes.

"Please...put me in that damn cage, the gods know I  _deserve_  to rot there—Akito was right about me all along..."

" _Kyou_ ," snapped Shigure, eyes narrowed and almost angry. "Stop it. Tohru-kun wouldn't want that, would she? No, she wouldn't." He let out a frustrated sigh. "Come on, Kyou; you're coming home with me."

The cat was silent for a moment before a sob, raw and pain-filled, ripped itself free of his throat and he pounded the ground, the freshly dug earth, clawing at it. Shigure's chocolate eyes widened and he hurriedly grabbed the teen, holding him as a parent holds an upset child.

"Kyou, it's all right," he soothed as the boy in his arms went limp, the tears coursing down from his closed crimson eyes now as he sobbed. "It wasn't your fault. She still loves and I know she forgives you—you are not a monster to her...or to me..."

Kyou swallowed; his breathing, however, remained shaky and strained as he simply lay in Shigure's arms. The dog smiled sadly. "It's all right Kyou-kun. You're not alone. I'm here for you...and so are Haa-san and Momitichi, Haa-kun, Satchan, Hii-kun...Aaya, too." Tenderly, the dog smoothed back Kyou's orange hair, pulling the teen closer and kissing him lightly on the forehead. "You are not alone... I love you, though I'm a poor substitute for Tohru-kun, I'm sure. But I  _am_  sure she wouldn't want you to be alone."

"I love  _only_  Tohru," muttered Kyou, looking away from Shigure.

The dog chuckled softly, wrapping his arms smoothly around the cat's waist. "I'm not asking you to love me," he said quietly. "I'm only here to keep you company for Tohru-kun."

Kyou snorted. "I'm sure." He sighed, resting his head against Shigure chest, his eyes closing. "I'll always lover her...and I'll only belong to her...my only, my precious Tohru..."

Shigure sighed as he felt the cat go limp as exhaustion overtook him. The dog's mask fell away and his eyes were weary, so hollow. "I know," he whispered, fingering a lock of fiery hair. "I can't be her...but perhaps...I can give you some meaning, a reason, again." He sighed. "But I can only hope..."

The sun was high now, the dew had long since burned away, but still they stayed still. Kyou was lost in sleep, Shigure in thought. He smiled briefly after a while as though he could hear something on the wind that was only for his ears. He nodded. "Of course Tohru-kun, I'll watch over him as long as I live, if you'll help me..."

Another pause, another grateful smile.

Shigure chuckled suddenly, though not loud enough to wake the teen in his arms. "I almost forgot, Tohru, my dear flower; I brought you a book I wrote especially for you." He looked down at the cat, a soft, sad smile haunting his lips. "I thought you might like it, though I changed the end a little from what actually happened...but then, perhaps it's better that way..."

_—Owari—_

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  Yay! Done! I always did have a soft spot for GureXKyou fics. Pathetic, I know. Heh...I just love the Trio, and I love Kyou (at least, he's the only one of the kids I can stand). Anyway, please  ** _review!_**


End file.
